Resident Evil: Evil Never Lets Go
by FreeYayo
Summary: Team JAckal IS Sent TO Recover the New Deadly X - Virus Sample, They have no idea what there in for. Please Review
1. Default Chapter 1 2 3

RE  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
James awakes from his sleep only to see his good freind Larry. "Wake up, Wake up.... Boss Has a Mission For Us, We Have to Leave AsAp." Larry shouted. James Rollls Over and Says " What Mission, We Just got off One Not too Long ago." Larry Remarks " THis is The New Mission, That One about Umbrella" " Umbrella" James said. "Yeah, We Have To Move, Come on" larry shouted and they both were off...  
  
They Rush Through the Corridors Of Jackal ( a Special Spy Organazation ) They Both Reside Here. Towards one of the ends of the Corridors They See Ricci A Jackal Special Agent. " Here You go James, Your Mission" Ricci Handed James a Folder With many papers inside." Inside Is Your Mission Objectives, Teammate Profiles who your gonna meet shortly, and Pick Up Information for after the mission is over, The Helicopter Has Arrived and Will be leaving shortly" James Opens Up The Folder and reads His Team Mates profiles.  
  
Larry - Strongarm, Enforcer, Team Rookie,  
  
Ricci - Special Arms, Team Supporter,  
  
Simon - Special Arms, Intelligence, Team Supporter,  
  
Lisa - Special Arms, Team Rookie,  
  
Wan - Special Arms, Team Rookie,  
  
Davi - Special Arms, Scientist, Team Supporter,  
  
Kari - Special Tatics, Special Arms, Team Rookie,  
  
He Arrives At The Helipad And Walk Into The Back Of A Cargo Helicopter. In THe Back Are: Kari, A Very Attractive Young Special Arms Agent, she has Dark brown hair. and sports a huge Knife on her Thigh. Wan, A Young New Recruit, has Orange spikey Hair and Looks chinese or somthing. Davi: Our Bald Scientist for Jackal, Lisa, a Little Blonde Girl with an attitude. And Simon a blonde haired smart ass. Ricci Larry, and James Stteped On board. Simon shouts out as the helicopter begin to take off. " Ok The Mission Is Simple Were Gonna Break Down Into The Umbrella Party and Retrive The Sample We Are To Hold all The Bystanders hostage and retrive the sample from Professor X. Escape Information is Available With James and will will be taken his orders for he is the Team Leader, Here Are Everyones Weapons, Everyone will be equiped with 2 ozzies, 2 handguns, and a Special Arms Hunting Knife" Kari Speaks out. " Ill Use The Knife I have right here" Simon says "Any Questions" ( Silence) James Straps On all his Weapons, and Opens The Note Book Once more, He Begins Reading The Mission Objective,  
  
Mission Objective - Crash The Umbrella Special Meeting Party, Lock everyone Inside The Building, Find Professor X and Obtain The X - Virus, Return To H.Q.  
  
They Arrive to The Scene, The Grappel Down From The Helicopter On the The Rooftop of the Building, The Rooftop Is Large And Extravagent, Many Skylights Streath the roof. The Helicopter Takes Off and James Talks to His Teamates,"Ok Before We go In Were Gonna Form Into Two Teams, Larry Youll Be Leading Team Two, Kari, Simon, Davi, On Team Two With Larry,now Ricci , Lisa, And Wan, Team One WIth me, Team One Were Going to The Main Office Room Were the Transaction is Taking Place For The Virus, Also Where Professor X Will Be Found, Team Two is On The First Floor Main Stage Room, It Is The Biggest Room In the Building and also were all the people in the building will be, crash that party and hold everyonedown, no one goes anywhere, Lock All Doors, Ok .... we Split Up, Good Luck, Well Respond Over Via Radio" Team 2 Heads To the Front Of The Rooftop. James Leading Team 1 HEad TO the BAck, " Ok Threw Here Follow Me To The Main Office Room and were goin to Retrive The Sample, Ready" "Ready" They Reply. Ricci Takes outs a Glass Cutter And Cutts a huge hole into the glass, Team One Is In... Team 2 arrives to the sky light over the party, Larry says, "ok on my count were gonan break thru this glass and crash this party, Lets Do it"  
  
Chpater 2 : OutBreak  
  
Team Two Crashes Down Thru The Glass, a Large Party Is Takin Place And all Four oF Them Land on The Ground Pull Out There Oozzies and Start Yelling, "Everyone Get Down!!" Larry Fires a Few Shots Into The Ceiling . "Eveyone Down Were not Playing." "Davi Lock That Front Door" Davi Goes Over To the Door and Locks It Takes Out The Key. Everyone Is Screaming And Crying. Kari Screams "Get Down and Shut Up This wIll Be Over soon" The People and Guest Attending The Party Resemble Nicely Dressed People And Umbrella Personal. about 20 or 30 people, There Are Staris That Lead To the scond Floor and an over looking balcony, Kari And Davi Go Up There. Larry and Simon Stay In The middle Of the Party and make sure the guest are behaving and on the floor. Davi hands Simon The Front Door Key as He Walks up the Stairs. Suddenlly outside comes the sound of screams and moans. " what is that Larry says?"  
  
Meanwhile Team One, is Navigating The Halls Of This Building Heading To The Main Office Room, They Arrive Outside it, James Speaks " Ok There are Gonna Be 5 People In This Room, Professor X, Two Umbrella Personal, Professor X's Bodygaurd, and Maybe and Umbrella Agent, The Umbrella Agent And The Professors BodyGuard Will Be Armd Take Them Out Immedately. Dont Hit The Sample, EVeryone Understand?!?!?!" Team Replys "Yes", " OK, Were on" Wan And Lisa HEad In First Wan Kicks Down The Door and They Walk in, Wan Immedaitely Sees Professor X And The BOdy Guard. The Body Guard Pulls Out His Hand gun and begins to fire, Wans to fast for him and fires back and shoots him in the skull blood rushes from his head, he falls to the floor, Lisa Heads Over to umbrella Personal Who Are UnArmed and shoots them both in the head. they fall. "No Agent" Lisa Says. James and Ricci walk in. Then The Umbrella Agent Comes In Behind Them, Wan Shouts " Watch out" The Agent Comes In with 2 Handguns and opens fire. Wan Jumps For Professor X And The sample And takes them behind this desk. Puts A Gun To Professor Xs head and tells him not to move. Lisa Jumps for cover, As does Ricci. James Jumps Off To the side behind a pillar. The Agent Is Stil lShooting Franticly. He Runs Out Of Ammo. James Rushes from behind the pillar and opens fire on the agent, the agent is shot down and dead. WAn Comes Out FRom Behind the desk with the professor. James walks up to them. " im takin the sample from you Professor" James says, James Takes The Sample, Opens The Case and see the X Virus Out of the case and puts it into an unbreakable canester. " now im ordered to kill you Professor" James Spoke Softly.... " But Why, Just take the sample and go" ) !! BaM !! The Professor Falls Down TO the Floor, BLood Runs All over the wall. James Orders Ok Lets Go.."  
  
Team Two Has Things Under Control, The Screaming And Moaning Continue. Then They Hear a Man Banging on The Front Door. HEs Banging on the door Really Hard " OPEN THE DOOR HELP!!!! " Larry then Orders TO Simon " GO open the door" Simon Opens The Door And The MAn is All Bloody and Beat up, " help me PLease" The MAn Runs On Simon, Simon Screams" Gett off ME, And Get DOwn, Pointing The Gun To His HEad. " YOu DOnt Understand" The MAn says. Then All of a SUdden A MEss OF Undead Zombies Come Rushing Thru The Door. THe Zombie Grab The Man and Start Eating Away At Him, Blood Runs Everywhere, More Zombies Are Running At Simon, Simon Starts Firing At Them, " Help ME GUYS " He Shouts, Larry Rushes But brofore He Can Do aNyhting Simons Starts Firing before he can mow any Zombies Down They Pummel Him. He IS MEre Zombie FOOD. LArry Starts Firing His Gun, as For Karri and Davi Start Shoting At The Manic Zombies. Larry Starts Heading For The Steps Firing As Many shoots As Possible. He Reaches The Steps and Stops Firing, Karri and Davi Still ARe Friring, The Hostages Begin Screaming and running. Zombies Attack All Of The Within Minutes, the whole bottom lobby is filled with zombies, The Zombies Start HEading For The Steps. Via Radio Goes Off ***Beep***""Its JAmes, WE HAve The Sample were Heading To The BAck Of THe Second floor For Escape Meet Us In The Back Lobby Of the second floor""***Beep*** Larry Replys *** Beep*** Understood, but we have a stituation, tons of Zombies Have infested the main lobby, there coming up the stairs*** Beep*** James Relpys ***Beep*** Go thru the upstairs door and lock it behind you, rush to the second floor lobby, well meet there***BEeP*** Larry Says to his Team " OK YOu heard him lets go" KAri and Davi let off there last shots and go thru the door, larry follows and closes the door and locks it, they start running down the hall to the second floor lobby...  
  
Team One Reaches The Lobby, James Calls Via The Radio FOr The Heicopter to Return..... No Response...  
  
"Why IS There No Response?" James ASk. "What Were Thoose Zombies Larry Was Talking about?" Wan ASk. " I dunno I Hope THe Whole City isnt Infested, I dont See How They Couldve Had An Outbreak." James REplyed. Team Two Meets Up With Team One In The Lobby. " OK Whats Going ON" Ask Larry  
  
" Wait Wheres Simon??" James Ask, " HE Fell to the Zombies" Larry says Calmly." Are We Getting out of here or what??" Askd Davi. " Theres No Reponse Over The Radio, I dont Know Whats GOing on..." "Well WE Better Get The HEll Outta HEre Before Thoose Zombies Break thru the Door..." Said Larry  
  
(( Loud Crash )) " Thats Our Friends, We Needa Get Outta Here!!" James Looks around, there are three doors leading into the room they are in now. one Leads To the Zombies, Another Leads Back The Way Team ONe Came From, " Ok We Gonna GO this way, Follow Me" The Zombies BEgin TO Break Thru THe door To the room they are in. " OK Come ON We HAve To GO!!!" JAmes Screams. THey Follow Him, He Heads To The Door UnExplained, He dOesnt Know Where It LEads, nor DOes HE Know WHats BEhind It. He GOEs Thru IT And They Follow. KArri is In the back and begins firing athe zombies, They all start running following JAmes, THey arrive to a split corridor and james looks down one end and sees Zombies Coming So He Goes DOwn The other side, and Thus Leads TO a Door, James Opens IT. He Looks Down TO see a Ladder, He CLimbs Down, They BEgin TO Follow, Kari And Davi Are In Back Shooting the Zombies FRom Behind.. " Why ARe We GOing DOwn, We Need TO GO Up" Karri Says. " This Is the Only Way We Can Go" JAmes Adds. KAri And Davi Follow down the ladder and close the door. JAmes Descends the Ladder and Sees a Hatch" A Sewer" ask Larry " Not On the second floor" says James. HE Opens The HAtch and GOes Down, LArry Follows As Well As The Others. The Zombies Break Thru the Door and Are Heading towards Davi and Karri. " Hurry Up down The HAtch " Davi said to Karri, KArri Foloows down as well as DAvi, HE CLoses The HAtch Behind Them......  
  
They Fall Down TO a square Starway That Appears To Go Down, And Only DOwn, it also appears to go down pretty far, they cant even see the bottom. " SO Where are We?" ask lisa " I dunno, But Should We Head Down?" ask Ricci " YEs we Must, Unless u want to go up with the zombies!!" Adds James " No Well Go DOwn" Says Ricci, The Teams Heads Down The Steps Not KNowing OF THe HOrror Which lies Below.....  
  
Chapter 3 : Pure Evil  
  
They Ascend Down The Stairs and Reach a Sign By a Door Labeled Level B3, " Were In the BAsement" Said James, Lets Keep GOing Down... They Ascend a Few More Flights Of Steps They Pass Level B4 , B5, And B6, They Arrive to B7 a Sign By another Door Reads " Excess Lab - B7" "LEts Go In HEre and take a look" SAid James, HE OPENs The door slowly, " Everyone Armed And Ready" James Adds, He opens The Door Walks inside and sees a lab full of Dead Scientist, Broken Lab Tanks, and Blood Flooded Across The Room, " What COuldve DOne THis??" Ask Lisa... " I dunno, But I hope Its GOne, They PAss that Room And Arrive to YEt Another Door Labeled " Licker Terminal " HE Opens The Door And Sees 2 Tanks Filled Up With Water and an Awful Looking Speciman, a Licker In Each Tank, Black In Color, The Lickers Have Massice Claws And Teeth, a Huge Touge is Lunged Around The Licker, prolyy 5 or 6 feet long. The Team Is Inside THe Room. James Ricci And Lisa Are Examining The Tanks. Larry FInds a Keycard On a Dead Scientist Laying On The Ground And Picks It Up, Wan Davi and KAri are By The Door. A Dead Scientist Lays There Also. (( Silence)) The Scientist By The Door Begins TO Move, And Gets up, " Watch Out " Yells Wan, THe Scientist By Larry Also Gets Up And two others by JAmes Ricci And Lisa, LArry Unloads Into the Zombie By Him, The ZOmbies by JAmes Ricci And Lisa Plunge For Lisa, Lisa Gets Bit On HEr NEck And HEr And The ZOmbie Fall, Ricci Shoots The Other Zombie Down, James Rushes to Lisa Gets The Zombie Off and Pops It Off, " Lisa are you ok?" JAmes Ask " Fine. BLoods Rushing FRom her Neck. Wan Shoots DOwn The ZOmbie By Him WIth LIttle Effort. Then The Tanks That ARe Holding Tghe Lickers Begin TO Crack And Shatter. " who Shot The Licker Tanks" JAmes Ask. " No one Did Sir." says Larry. Lisas Hurt And needs Help. " Quick Everyone Back To the Stair Way Hurry". James Yells. Before They GEt To The Door The Tanks Shatter and Lickers Are Alive And Hungry. The Run Thru The Door, Davi Is Carrying Lisa and They are Trailing Behind. The Lickers Are Moving Quick, One Jumps On The CEiling. James And Team Make It TO the Door. " GO Thru, Me And RIcci Have This" LArry KAri and WAn GO Thru the Door, Davi are still behind. James and Ricci Pull Out There Ozzies and Start Firing Trying To hit The Lickers... The One ON The Ceiling Is Heading For davi And Lisa. The Other Is heading For James And Ricci... James and Ricci Unload Caps Into The Licker After Them, its not goin down... The Licker On The Ceiling Towers Over DAvi And Lisa And Drops Down. Lands On The Gashes Lisa And Takes a Bite Outta her, She IS Screaming and bleeding bad, Blood is everywhere Davi Begins Running, The Dead Sceintist are Getting Up SLowly, Ricci And James kill one Licker, the Other Licker Is After Davi, Davi Stops For a Breof Second when he Sees The Zombies Getting Up " Oh Shit He Says" , Then The Licker Revels Its Huge TOunge Shoots It Out And Wraps Davi By His Head, And Pulls Back, Davis Neck Cracks And the Licker Pulls Back Davi Like Nothing, JAmes Begin Firing ROunds At the Licker, Ricci At The Zombies, James Shoots Down The Licker that Killed Davi And Lisa. The Lickers LEts Out a Horrible Scream... James Begins Shooting For The Zombies....  
  
MEanwhile at the Stairway, Wan, LArry And, KArri, Head Furthur Down, James And Ricci Break Out Of The Door Of B7, And CLose The Door behind Them. " Did WE Get all Of Them" Ricci Ask " Yeah I Think so, We Need TO get Outta HEre dammit" Replys JAmes, " WHere are the others" Ricci Adds " I dunno But We HAve To KEep Heading Down" says James....  
  
THey Continue TO HEad Down the Stairs. ***Beep*** HEy JAmes ITs Wan** Were on The B14 LEvel ** It Appears To Be a Pump Room ** There Arent any Monsters In Here** Were Looking for a Way Out*** how RU Guys ***BEEP*** James REplys ***Beep*** Were Fine, DAvi Adn Lisa Are Dead*** WEll Be There Soon**Beep**  
  
JAmes And Ricci Continue To Head Down TO Level B14, When They Arrive At THe Door Where There Friends Are They hear a Loud ((Bang)),, " What Was that??" ask Ricci " Come On" Says James, ***BEep*** Guys Hurry up Help**** BEEP*** James Rushes Reaches For The Door HAndle And Opens The Door....  
  
Chapter 4 : Hunter X 


	2. chapter 4 Hunter X

Chapter 4 : Hunter X  
  
They Rush In TO see Nothing, Nothing At all, a bunch of hot pipes, some steaming, then they hear a scream, they follow it, then they stumble across three individuals, one has spiky blonde hair and sunglasses on, the other the same but with brown hair, and one a tall bald man, they all are armed with ak 47s.  
  
" We Represent Team Umbrella" The Blonde Haired One Says.  
  
Team Umbrella -  
  
Mission Objective - Hunt Down and Eliminate Team Jackal, Recover the X - Virus  
  
Wesker - Strong-arm, Team Leader  
  
Randolph - Strong-arm, Special Arms, Team Rookie  
  
Travis - Special Arms, Team Supporter  
  
Hunter X  
Umbrellas Latest Hunter, Made to Have Bigger Claws, Bigger Teeth, And Faster Reflexes, Programmed by a radar sensor to hunt and destroy...  
  
Wesker then adds" We Have your friends alive, they are on level B16, Give Us The Virus And They Will not Be Harmed, " Fuck You" Yells James, James Looks For Another Alternative, " Randolph Stands UP Aims His Gun at James, " Stand Down" Says Wesker, " Now DO WE Have a Decision?" HE Adds, James Sees An Advanced Elevator, An Elevator That's Quick, James Begins TO Open Fire At Team Umbrella, he than Points And Follows Ricci TO The Elevator, James IS Still Shooting, His Fire Hits The Pipes, Chemicals Spray all Over Randolph, Randolph IS Burning, He Falls To The Floor, After James IS Done And the elevator door are about to close, Wesker Throws a Radar Sensor To Ricci, IT Lands on Riccis chest, sticks in and there's no getting it off, not does he know that it has triggered a hunter, now a hunter is hot on his trail, " That Hunter WE Left Back In The Parking Lot Is Hot After Them now." Wesker Says  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Yells Ricci, " This Thing he Hit ME With Wont Come Off" He Yells. " Relax, Relax Your Alright man" James Says. " No Its Really Stuck On Its Like Some Sensor Or Something" Ricci Shouts, " What?!?!" James Yells " YEah What Is This Thing" Ricci Shouts "Let Me See IT.........I dunno how to tell you this but... that's a tracking device, soon a hunter is going to rip u apart, your already dead" James added, " What The Fuck" Ricci Cried, HE Continued to try and take it off, but it was no use... There Elevator IS Headed TO Level B22...  
  
Back At Larry, Wan, And Kari, they are on level B16, " How Long Do You Think That Guy Wesker IS Going to Hold Us Here" Wan Questioned. They are in a locked room right now...  
  
The Door Creaked Then Opened, IT Was Travis, Come With ME, They Follow, Wesker And Team took aLl There Weapons Prior to This, They Follow Him out to see wesker helping his hurt friend Randolph, Randolph is burnt bad, and looks like hes mutating, Travis Leads Wan Larry and Karri into a room with a large boiler Pot Of Hot Magma, Travis Shuts The Door and locks it, "This Is Were You Guys Jump Down OR I Shoot Ya" Travis Says, Wan Karri, And LArry Look Downs The Barrel of his gun, Karri Then Pulls Out her knife from her leg, ( the one we mentioned earlier) a Big Huge 3 foot Blade and Whacks Travis over the head with it decapitating his head in an instant. The Three Take The Key and Exit The Room. They Arrive In the Previous Room To Find That Randolph And Wesker Are Gone, " Where Did They go " LArry says.... " Let me see how james is doin via the radio"  
  
***Beep***James This Is Larry, Are you guys ok?***Beep***  
  
***Beep*** YEah Were Fine I guess but.... Ricci Has a Tracking Device on Him!***Beep**  
  
***Beep*** What Kind of Tracking Device??***Beep***  
  
***Beep*** One For a Hunter, I don't know what kind thou!***Beep***  
***Beep*** Well were on B16, were fine, where r u guys***Beep***  
  
***Beep*** On B22, WE Have Company, well radio you back... ***Beep***  
  
As The Elevator Door TO B22 opened, It was a Room with kennels, bones and flesh were scattered across the floor, James and Ricci Stared at 2 Zombie Dogs waiting for them... the dogs bodies were pure mush, rotted, dilapidated flesh, The Heads With Razor Sharp Teeth and skull exposed. Within Seconds The Dogs Were After them, Ricci And James Begin Firing The Final Rounds Of There Ozzies... One Of The Dogs Jumps on james and knocks him to the floor, Ricci Is Shooting the Other Dog Down, James Is Struggling Not to face Death. Ricci Takes Care Of The Dog, And heads over to james to help. James Regains his balance and kicks the dog off him, the dog flew back like nothing and hit the wall, Ricci And James Unloaded on the dog.... it was finally down...  
  
"Shit, Were outta Ozzie Ammo" Said james. " We've still have our handguns...." Ricci Replied.  
  
(From Within The Walls They Begin to Hear various Crashes and Bangs...) "Ricci Sounds like that's your friend is coming for you" James whispered. "Fuck you man that shit aint funny" Ricci mumbled back. " We Needa Get Outta Here Now, and Fast, Now go" James Yelled. Knowing The Hunter is close By they both take of running looking for a door to the giant stairway...  
  
Wan, Karri, and Larry are heading down the stairs looking for Level B22 so they can hopefully meet up with there friends. They reach B 20...  
  
Thru B22 Comes James and Ricci Crashing Thru like bats outta hell... Wan Karri And Larry see them and head up. The Group is all reunited. " We Needa Get the Fuck Outta here that hunter is after Ricci" James Yelled. "Well Where's......." (Bam) The Wall Behind them crashed Down, Behind it was the Hunter X Longing For Riccis Blood. The Hunter X was Big Green And pretty damn mean looking. IT Had Razor Sharp Huge Claws, Its teeth nothing but horrible. This Hunter Was Much Bigger Than The Rest James has seen, this one was at least 8 foot tall. Ricci Began Running. James Pulled out his messily handgun and opened fire on the hunter.... didn't even phase the hunter X. Hunter X Jumped up Lunged out and swiped Ricci In The Back, Ricci Fell To The Floor, He Was still alive. The Hunter X Jumped On him again, ripped its claws into Ricci Chest And Pulled Him Apart. Ricci Was Surely Dead. "Come on we have to move" James Said Franticly. The Four Of Them Started Heading Down Further They Passed Level B24 B25 B26. " How Far Does This Go Down, I still Cant See The Bottom" Karri Said. " I dunno, But We Have to Move, That Hunter Will Be After Us Soon" James Replied. They Reached Level B30 The Door Reads " Umbrella Waste Room ( Failed Experiments) " James Said " Thru This Door, Everything in here is dead already" The Four Of Them Enter The Room....  
  
James, Karri, LArry, and Wan enter The Room, Locking The Door Behind Them Hoping The Hunter Wont Follow. Wan Is Examining All The Dead Specimens when he notices Randolph. " hey This Is Weskers Friend isn't it." Wan Asked. " Yeah What's Wrong With him?" James Answered. Randolph was All Bloody, all the burns he received earlier had these arachnid legs coming out of them, Randolph's face was Mutated, Eyes beyond eyes, like 8 of them, Thos Legs coming from his chest were 4 feet long each and the ends were sharp, real sharp. Then Randolph Started To Move Slowly. The Fuzzy Ams Coming Out Of his Chest Got Bigger, And They Started To Move, Then Randolph Stood Up, " What Are WE gonna Do WE Don't Have No Ammo?'" Said Wan. " I Have 2 Handguns and some extra clips but that's it." James Replied. Randolph Le tout a horrible moan and proceeded towards Them...  
  
Chapter 5 : Randolph 


End file.
